¡Todo es culpa de Hanji-san!
by Keromi
Summary: Los experimentos de Hanji Zoe nunca significan nada bueno, en especial si tienen que ver con ciertos soldados de la legión. ¿Eren con orejas de gato?, ¿Dos Levi's?, ¡¿Eren de mujer! Oh dios mío, ¿en que nos hemos metido? [Serie de one-shots] [RiRen] [Contenido explícito] [Hanji salvaje con mucho tiempo libre]
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

**¡Todo eѕ cυlpa de Hanjι-ѕan!**

**Experimento #371: Hormonas felinas.**

Una fuerte explosión proveniente de la parte subterránea del castillo retumbó a lo largo del edificio, haciendo que el polvo se levantara cual maremoto y engullera cada área visible. Dos altas figuras podían apreciarse en la densa nube de suciedad y algo de escombro en la que se envolvía el pobre cuarto, ambas tosían fuertemente debido al ambiente y el hecho de que prácticamente estaban asfixiándose.

—N-No puedo respirar… ugh. —Tosió la personas mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra abanicaba a su alrededor para que así se despejara el aire.

—Yo t-tampoco, vamos a morir…—Como si se tratara de una broma la otra comenzó a reír, aunque su risa se volvió un fuerte tosido debido a que había aspirado algo de polvo.

—Por favor no diga eso, Hanji-san…

—Solo era una broma, Eren. —Carcajeó la castaña, caminando hacia puerta del lugar en el que estaban para abrirla y dejar que la habitación se ventilara.

Eren limpió un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus orbes, el escozor le obligaba a entrecerrarlos o de otra manera, temía quedarse ciego. Lentamente la suciedad fue disipándose, haciendo del lugar más soportable para respirar. Se restregó ligeramente los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse al polvo. Volteó el rostro en busca de la excéntrica mujer solo para encontrarla viéndole fijamente con un muy, pero muy extraño brillo en los ojos.

—… ¿Hanji-san? —

—…—

Seguía viéndole fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. El muchacho tocó su rostro en busca de algo fuera de lugar pero no encontró nada y eso solo hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo ya estaba. Sintió como el sudor recorría su nuca, el aire sintiéndose más pesado de un momento a otro. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? No, imposible. Había hecho todo sus labores del día, a menos que… Oh dios, a menos de que Hanji-san se hubiera enterado de alguna fuente desconocida de que él se había comido las galletas de Petra. Estaban tan deliciosas que no lo pudo evitar, aún seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre aquellas galletas y su maldito relleno cremoso.

— ¡Y-YO NO QUERÍA! LE JURO QUE NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, SOLAMENTE PASÓ Y CAÍ EN LA TENTACIÓN, ESTABAN TAN RICAS. POR FAVOR NO LE DIGA AL SARGENTO LEVI. —Se tiró de rodillas y juntó ambas manos en posición de clemencia, tratando vagamente de pedirle a Hanji que guardara el secreto.

—Eren.

—VOLVERÉ A COCINAR OTRAS Y ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE NO COMERLAS, ES MÁS, COCINARÉ PARA TODOS, HASTA PARA EL CARA DE CABALLO DE JEAN, SOLO NO LE DIGA AL SARGENTO LEVI.

—Eren. —Le llamó otra vez.

—LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HICE ALGO MALO, ME OBLIGÓ LIMPIAR TODO EL PRIMER PISO CON UN CEPILLO DE DIENTES Y DESPUÉS ME LLEVÓ A SU HABITACIÓN PARA CASTIG-…

— ¡EREN!

El nombrado calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, su rostro se enrojeció casi al instante coloreando inclusivamente sus orejas y parte de su cuello. Tosió falsamente seguido de una risa nerviosa, evitando hacer contacto visual con la líder de escuadrón.

—No diga nada de esto…—Bajó la cabeza avergonzadamente.

—No puedo creer que haya funcionado. —Chilló de emoción, dando un par de zancadas para así quedar delante del muchacho que aún seguía en el suelo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Te ves tan adorable!

—No entiendo nada. —Eren ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender a lo que se refería Hanji.

—Ah, es verdad, no puedes verte. Espera aquí, no te muevas.

Caminando lejos de Eren, Hanji rebuscó y rebuscó en un armario por el objeto deseado. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que pudiera dar con él. Era un espejo de mano, o al menos eso era lo que veía Eren.

—Aquí, mira. —La sonrisa de Hanji se ensanchó al colocar el espejo en las manos temblorosas del castaño.

Eren miró extrañado el objeto que ahora sostenía, lo único que veía era su reflejo, nada fuera de lo ordinario, todo estaba en su lu-…

_Qué rayos._

Soltando el espejo, el muchacho dejó salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y fue ahí cuando lo sintió, dos pequeñas protuberancias suaves al tacto y muy receptivas. Siguió palpándolas e inclusive haló de una de ellas, gruñendo de dolor. Le había dolido, sintió el jalón, estaban _pegadas_ a su cabeza.

Aparentemente su expresión era digna de una postal, y la risa de Hanji solo lo confirmó.

— ¿H-H-Hanji-san? —Tartamudeó con horror el pobre chico mientras seguía tocando su cabeza.

—Oh Eren, deja de tomarle tanta atención a ese par de orejas, ¡También tienes una cola! —Rápidamente se colocó detrás de Eren y tomó entre sus manos una alargada y esponjosa cola marrón, tirando de ella y ganándose un maullido de sorpresa.

_Un puto maullido._

Avergonzado, Eren se cubrió la boca en un intento por evitar que más sonidos salieran de esta. Giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro lo más que su cuello le permitió y vio con estupefacción como una cola asomaba por entre sus pantalones.

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE PASÓ!?

—No grites tanto, ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa, hm? —Bromeó la científica, jaló nuevamente de la cola y haciendo que Eren maullara otra vez.

— ¡D-DEJE DE HACER ESO! —El rostro carmín de Eren contrastaba completamente con su voz temblorosa. Con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta, quedando sentado frente a Hanji mientras tomaba su cola posesivamente, temiendo que volvieran a tirar de ella. Sus orejas hacia atrás demostrando el temor en todo su cuerpo.

—Aparentemente el suero que tomaste reaccionó diferentemente en tu cuerpo, se supone que te daría la destreza y agilidad de un gato. Pero tampoco es tan malo, ¿Ne? Aunque creo que mezclar ADN de animales no fue tan maravillosa idea. —Susurró esto último, adoptando una pose pensadora.

— ¿¡No es tan malo!? ¡No puedo salir viéndome así!

— ¡Pero te ves tan adorable!

Y en efecto, Eren se vería adorable.

Aunque él estuviera al borde de un paro cardíaco.

Un par de orejas de gato reposaban sobre su cabeza, se veían suaves al tacto y lo eran, dándole un aspecto tierno. Su cola por otra parte, era un tanto más esponjosa y larga, moviéndose de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo que tenía. Todo esto del mismo color que su cabello castaño. Pero no solo eso había cambiado, ahora sus ojos ya no eran un brillante color turquesa, sino más bien un penetrante color oro con las pupilas rasgadas.

—Además, a Levi le gustará. —Sonrió ampliamente al recordar a cierto enano gruñón.

—Levi… como pude haberlo olvidado. S-Si el sargento Levi se entera de esto entonces yo-…

— ¿Si me entero de qué?

La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio apenas una tercera voz se hizo presente. Inclinándose en el marco de la puerta estaba el sargento Levi, cruzado de brazos y portando una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Sus fríos orbes plateados escanearon la habitación en busca de cierto mocoso de cabello castaño.

—Escuché una explosión proveniente de aquí, aunque no creo haber sido el único en haberla escuchado. Casi destruye el jodido castillo. —Esto último fue dirigido a Hanji, quien solo le sonrió apenadamente. — ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Y más importante, ¿Dónde está Eren? —Arrugó el entrecejo con irritación, caminando al interior de la habitación.

—Solamente estaba jugando un poco con tu novio, espero que no te moleste. ¿Eren? Oh, pero si él está justamente aquí. —Hanji salió del campo de visión de Levi para que así pudiera ver a su objetivo.

Apenas Hanji se quitó del camino y el azabache puso sus ojos en la figura temblorosa en el piso, la habitación se volvió pesada. Ahí estaba Eren, sentado en el piso, con una expresión totalmente aterrada en el rostro y lo más extraño, con un par de orejas de gato en la cabeza y una cola en sus manos.

— ¿C-Cómo está, sargento? —Trató de sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca torcida. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Levi recorrer su cuerpo de arriba y abajo, durando más en las obvias partes fuera de lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para que ningún sonido vergonzoso fuera a escapar.

—Hanji. Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme que fue lo que pasó aquí antes de que te corte el cuello con una de mis navajas. —Exclamó tajantemente sin siquiera dignarse a verla.

—Te dije que haría un par de experimentos con él, nada nuevo. Las hormonas de Eren reaccionaron diferente de lo planeado y ¡Boom! Aquí estamos. Aunque si me lo preguntas, se ve adorable. —Se acercó felizmente al muchacho, ignorando la mirada asesina de cierto sargento sobre ella.

—No me importa cómo, pero antes de que termine el día quiero ver a Eren vuelto a la normalidad, ¿Me escuchas, cuatro ojos?

—Si si si, lo que digas. —Movió una de sus manos en un amago de decirle que se callara. Se colocó de cuclillas a un lado de Eren y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente detrás de una de sus orejas gatunas. —Me encantaría poder estudiar el porqué de su reacción pero se lo mucho que te disgusta que jueguen con tus cosas, Levi.

La sensación hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara. Los dedos de Hanji en su oreja se sentían extrañamente… bien, demasiado bien. Sin querer, sus párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente y se inclinó hacia la caricia. La mano libre de la científica acariciaba su barbilla, tal y como lo harían con un gato. Fue ahí cuando hizo lo impensable, sintió como su garganta temblaba y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba ronroneando contentamente. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas pero no podía hacer nada, estaba disfrutando en demasía de la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Pero que cosita tan adorable que eres, Eren. —Dijo maravillada al ver como Eren se derretía entre sus manos. Moldeó la oreja con suma delicadeza, disfrutando de su textura. La mano que acariciaba la barbilla del chico, ahora acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla.

Ambos parecían estar en su mundo, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza sacó a Hanji de sus casillas, mandándola de boca al suelo. Eren abrió abruptamente los ojos al escuchar el golpe seco y soltó un maullido al verse jalado bruscamente del suelo para ser colocado a un lado de Levi, quien rodeó su cintura fuertemente con un solo brazo.

—Si tienes tiempo de estar tonteando, entonces tendrás tiempo de buscar una solución a este problema. —Siseó no muy amablemente, viendo como Hanji se levantaba lentamente del suelo y tallaba su nariz.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo lo mucho que cambias cuando se trata de Eren, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Uno, dos años? —Respondió ignorando el tono de voz usado contra ella.

—Espérame en mi oficina. —Le ordenó a Eren, soltando su cintura y viendo como el castaño asentía para después murmurar un bajo "con permiso" e irse de ahí.

—E-Espera, Eren. Si me dejas sola no sé de qué es capaz Levi. —Hanji extendió una de sus manos hacia la figura de Eren, tratando de que no se fuera.

El sargento le observó irse hasta que ya no fue visible en su campo de visión. Dándose la vuelta para encarar a Hanji.

—Puedo arreglar esto, de verdad, solamente no me mates. —Habló rápidamente, colocando ambos brazos delante suya como una defensa.

—Tres años.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya han pasado tres años.

Hanji bajó sus brazos y observó la expresión del sargento. No estaba enojado, simplemente fastidiado.

—Ya veo.

Hacía tres años que esos dos estaban juntos, que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

—Solo quiero que busques la forma de regresar a Eren a como estaba. No quiero que ande así a la vista de todos, no será objeto de burla.

En el fondo, la científica sabía que esta no era la verdadera razón. Lo más probable es que después de haber visto la reacción de Eren ante sus caricias, pensó que cualquiera podría hacerle lo mismo y aprovecharse de eso.

Levi era una persona muy egoísta.

—Haré lo que pueda, no te preocupes. —Sonrió amablemente.

—Hm. —Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Dando a entender lo que quería, Levi sintió que ya era hora de irse, de todas formas tenía que ir a ver a Eren, lo más probable era que ese idiota estuviera desordenando su oficina. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero fue detenido antes de salir por la puerta.

— ¡Levi, espera! —Hanji trotó hacia él y tomó su mano, colocando algo en ella.

Levi bajó la mirada y observó lo que le había dado.

Una planta.

Era un tallo alargado con hojas anchas de color verde, las hojas salían de distintas partes del tallo y tenían una textura rugosa.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es solo un pequeño regalo, ya puedes irte.

Alzó una ceja al ver lo sospechoso de la actitud de la castaña más no dijo nada, no quería saber en qué mierdas estaba metida. Sin más atrasos, salió de ahí, viendo una vez más la extraña planta y colocándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con un suspiro.

Al llegar a su oficina se sorprendió de ver a Eren sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de ahí, jugando con su cola y mordiéndola de vez en cuando. El sargento tosió para hacerse notar, lo que causó que el chico saltara en su lugar y por ende soltara su cola, miró a la persona dueña del ruido y su rostro se encendió rápidamente.

—S-Sargento, perdón, no lo vi ahí.

—Estamos solos, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. —Tres años juntos y el chico aún se ponía nervioso cuando estaban solos.

—Lo siento, uhm ¿Hanji-san te dijo algo sobre esto? —Preguntó viendo como el azabache tomaba asiento a lado de él en el sofá.

—Dijo que haría lo posible. De todas formas si no lo hace le arrancaré los ojos. —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—E-Eso es algo exagerado.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Un poco…

Levi miraba fijamente a su amante, quien estaba demasiado perdido viendo como su cola se movía como para notar la mano que se acercaba a su quijada. Unos dedos cálidos se posaron sobre la piel de su quijada y comenzaron a acariciarle con suavidad. Aquel escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda, pero de una forma más placentera.

— ¿Levi?

—Silencio.

La mano de Levi subió hasta el cabello de Eren, acariciándolo y palpándolo tal y como Hanji había hecho antes. De nueva cuenta, los ojos de Eren empezaron a entrecerrarse y el ya conocido ronroneó se hizo presente otra vez. El mayor miraba con entretenimiento la forma en la que Eren se dejaba llevar por el toque, gradualmente fue retractando su mano haciendo que Eren se acercara más a él en un intento por no perder la calidez que emanaba de la mano de su sargento.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, Levi pudo acariciar el orejas de Eren, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de estas. El ronroneó era tranquilizante, significando que tanto él como el chico, estaban disfrutando del tiempo compartido. Eventualmente, Eren terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Levi, dejándose acariciar perezosamente.

Fue ahí cuando sintió el golpe, un extraño aroma colándose por sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos, y comenzó a oler el cuello de Levi, quien extrañado, había dejado de acariciarle. Por su parte, Eren seguía oliendo el cuello de este, pasando a su chaqueta, que, apenas olió, soltó un maullido quebrado.

Su cuerpo tembló y se aferró fuertemente a los hombros del mayor, sintió su cuerpo arder extrañamente y sin poder evitarlo, siguió soltando maullidos de distintos tonos.

—Eren, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó extrañado, observando el abrupto cambio de su pareja.

—N-No lo sé, mi cuerpo… me arde… _nya, nngh_…—Sus caderas se frotaban involuntariamente contra la entrepierna de Levi, arrancándole gemidos roncos. Su rostro enterrado en la chaqueta del mismo, aspirando codiciosamente el aroma afrodisíaco que provenía del bolsillo.

Tratando de buscar explicación al comportamiento de Eren, la mente nublada del azabache recordó a Hanji dándole una planta. ¿Acaso era eso? Pero joder, ¿Qué clase de puta planta le había dado para poner a Eren así de caliente? No era como si se quejara.

Queriendo probar su punto, abrió su bolsillo lo suficiente como para que la planta ya no estuviera reprimida entre la tela. Y estaba en lo correcto, apenas Eren sintió el aroma de las hojas, jadeó fuertemente y estampó sus labios rudamente contra los del contrario.

Sus dientes chocaron dolorosamente por la fuerza, más Levi no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Los labios del menor besaban y estiraban los suyos, una lengua traviesa haciendo acto de presencia y lamiendo su labio inferior. Soltando un gruñido ronco y deshaciéndose de su autocontrol, Levi abrió su boca y tomó la lengua de Eren entre sus labios, succionándola y provocando que el chico gimiera altamente. El beso se tornó fogoso y necesitado, un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de Eren, cuyos gemidos eran asesinados dentro del beso. Sus manos subieron hasta el cabello del mayor, aferrándose a este y desordenándolo a su antojo.

Por su parte, Levi posaba una de sus manos en la cintura de Eren, meciéndolo hacia delante y atrás para así generar más deliciosa fricción entre ambos. La otra mano jalaba y acariciaba la cola de Eren, sonriendo ladinamente dentro del beso por los gemidos obscenos que esto generaba.

Queriéndose aprovechar de la situación, la mano que estaba en la cintura del chico abandonó su posición y se dirigió al cinturón de su pantalón. Lo deshizo con desesperación, bajándolo lo suficiente como para liberar su doloroso miembro erecto. Todo esto sin dejar de atender los labios necesitados de Eren, el cual ignoraba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

En un movimiento sucio, el sargento quitó una de las hojas de la planta y la llevó hasta su erección, pasándola por toda la extensión sin olvidar ningún centímetro. Satisfecho con el resultado, separó su rostro del de Eren y observó con excitación el rostro enrojecido de su pareja, sus atrayentes labios carnosos, ahora hinchados por la intensidad de los besos y sus ojos exóticamente dorados con la pupila rasgada debido a la lujuria.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó con sorna al ver como el menor inclinaba su rostro en busca de otro beso, solo para ser rechazado.

— ¿Hambre? —Respondió de mala manera al verse negado otro beso. —Quiero otro beso. —Murmuró frunciendo sus labios infantilmente.

—Primero tienes que comer, y tengo justo lo necesario para ti. —La voz ronca de Levi envió choques eléctricos a todo el cuerpo de Eren.

El mayor le tomó de las caderas y con suavidad fue quitándolo de sus piernas, Eren se deslizó de su regazo hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas del otro. Su mirada fue atrapada por el imponente falo que se erguía con orgullo frente a él. Sus orbes se ensancharon y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la apetitosa vista.

Pero nada se comparó al sentir el olor que provenía del miembro de su amante. Era el mismo que había sentido antes, y esto hizo que algo dentro de él se activara. Pareciese que otra persona controlara su cuerpo y sus impulsos, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó más el pantalón de Levi y acercó su rostro hasta su erección.

La olfateó unos segundos, soltando un par de maullidos necesitados y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra este. Notó como unas gotas de pre-seminal se acumulaban en la punta e instintivamente las lamió.

Levi se tensó al sentir la lengua rasposa de Eren lametear la punta de la cabeza de su pene, era una sensación diferente, una mezcla entre placer y dolor. Y le estaba volviendo loco.

Eren presionó la gruesa cabeza en su boca, manteniendo su mirada arriba, enfocada en Levi. Sus miradas se sostuvieron mientras la lengua del castaño rodeaba la punta codiciosamente.

Los ojos de Levi se cerraron y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo tensándose y sus nudillos volviéndose blancos mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente el material del sillón.

Aprovechándose de la forma en la que las caderas de Levi se desplazaban hacia su persona, Eren lamió un largo tramo hacia abajo y tomó los testículos de su amante entre sus labios, succionándolos gentilmente. Una de sus manos masturbando el hinchado miembro de Levi de arriba abajo.

Cuando escuchó a Levi gruñir, Eren se enderezó, tomando toda la longitud en su boca. Con sus caderas embistiendo, las manos del azabache dejaron de apretar el sillón para deslizarse en el cabello del muchacho. Acariciando sus suaves orejas. Estaba tan perdido en el mar de sensaciones que no había notado como la cola de Eren se habían enroscado en una de sus piernas.

Eren movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, dejando que la cabeza saliera de sus labios para luego tomarla nuevamente, cada vez más profundo. Cerró sus ojos y se perdió a sí mismo en la sensación de Levi golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta, su quijada ardía mientras era estirada para que así sus dientes no rasparan la piel sensible que envolvía el falo del mayor.

Escuchó la respiración de Levi entrecortarse y sus manos apretar con dureza su cabello, sosteniendo la cabeza del menor mientras sus caderas embestían contra la boca de Eren. Gruñendo, se arqueó en el sillón, y Eren sintió un líquido caliente dispararse en su garganta. Se concentró en respirar a través de su nariz, a su vez que succionaba y tragaba toda la semilla derramada de Levi.

Sintiendo como Levi se desplomaba en el sillón, Eren se alejó de su miembro ahora flácido, depositando un beso en la punta para después guardarlo en sus pantalones.

Levi se deshizo de su chaqueta, no quería que el chico oliera de nueva cuenta esa extraña planta y volviera a excitarlo, estaba demasiado gastado. Vio como Eren tomaba asiento a su lado nuevamente, y se acurrucaba en su regazo, hundiendo su rostro en una de las piernas de Levi y sonriendo felizmente.

El sargento soltó un suspiro, llevando una de sus manos a la espalda de Eren y otra a su cabello, deleitándose con el suave ronroneo que producían estos toques.

Si, esto no era tan malo.

Al día siguiente, las orejas y cola de Eren desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Hanji alegó que esto se debía a que la dosis del suero no fue tan grande, y que al recibir calor extra, el sistema inmunológico de Eren pudo deshacerse del "virus" con más eficacia.

Pero esto no fue excusa para Levi, quien le hizo limpiar los establos ella sola durante un mes.

Esto no fue impedimento para Hanji en su ardua tarea de investigación, quien en vez de ayudar a la humanidad en la erradicación de titanes, prefería experimentar con su pareja favorita en toda la legión.

¿Cuál será el siguiente experimento de esta científica loca?

* * *

Por si tienen curiosidad, la planta que Hanji le dio a Levi se llama nepeta cataria, conocida como hierba de gato, menta de gato o catnip como se le dice en inglés, es un estimulador para gatos(¿) osea que es como droga ewe, normalmente se usa cuando el gato está agresivo y con eso se calma uvu

Pero como Hanji es Hanji, lo usó para otras cosas akjdnajknak, me gusta pensar de Hanji como una fujoshi que shippea a Eren y Levi asdasdasd.

La mayoría de las historias serán smut y fluff, los experimentos afectarán tanto a Eren como a Levi xDD asdasd espero que les haya gustado ver a Eren de gatito, yo lo amo así ;v;

Me gustaría que me dieran ideas para más experimentos en caso de que tengan en mente uno o3o)/ aviso que habrá sexo heterosexual en una historia, les digo por si no les gusta y quieren saltárselo(¿) de todas formas las historias no están entrelazadas ovo

La pareja siempre será Levi y Eren, ya sea que Eren esté arriba o abajo(¿)

Eso es todo, los amo musho, hasta la proximaaaa ovo)/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas al final del capítulo.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Levi será pronunciado como [Livai] mientras que Rivaille será pronunciado tal y como se escribe. Esto es para no generar confusiones.**_

* * *

**¡Todo es culpa de Hanji-san!**

**Experimento #197: Dos son mejor que uno.**

El día prometía una espléndida mañana al igual que una tarde tranquila. Los cadetes de la legión del reconocimiento se levantaban uno por uno, dispuestos a comenzar otra laboriosa jornada en el castillo.

Entre ellos estaba el soldado Eren Jaeger, quien había despertado con una extraña calma en todo su cuerpo. Volteó hacia el lado derecho de la cama y notó la ausencia de cierta persona, no se extrañó en lo absoluto puesto que Levi tenía la costumbre de levantarse mucho antes que los demás. El muchacho de cabellos castaño se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, desperezándose y suspirando placenteramente al sentir como sus músculos se estiraban.

La mañana había pasado sin inconvenientes ni sobresaltos. Eren había tomado una ducha, vestido y desayunado junto a su escuadrón.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Hizo cada una de sus tareas designadas para ese día. Alimentó a los caballos, limpió la oficina del sargento y lavó la ropa.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

Un día tranquilo para nuestro pequeño soldado Eren Jaeger.

Nada podía arruinar toda esa calma.

Pero todo cambió cuando la líder de escuadrón Hanji atacó.

Eren se encontraba recogiendo el cesto de ropa el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a una muy alborotada Hanji Zoe que aparentemente huía de algo.

O alguien.

— ¡Eren! ¡Oh dios mío que bueno que te encontré! —Lloriqueó ruidosamente, caminando hacia el confundido cadete para abrazarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hanji-san? —Preguntó extrañado por la repentina acción de la nombrada.

—Rápido, debo esconderme antes de que él venga.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién es él? —Colocó el cesto a un lado y miró como la científica miraba hacia todos lados con el terror marcado en los ojos.

— ¿Quién más sino él? ¡Estoy hablando de Lev-…

—Hanji.

La castaña soltó un chillido al escuchar su nombre provenir de una tétrica y fría voz a sus espaldas, y sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió detrás de Eren. El pobre chico soltó un suspiro cansado y cruzó sus brazos para después dirigir su mirada hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Sargento, buenos días. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme que es lo que ha pasado ahora? —Dijo tratando de no perder la cordura. Era demasiado temprano como para estar lidiando con estos dos.

—Que mejor te lo explique el futuro cadáver que está detrás de ti. —Respondió sin más el otro, apuntando con una de sus cuchillas al bulto tembloroso detrás de Eren.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —Se defendió esta, ladeando la cabeza lo suficiente como para encarar al furioso azabache.

— ¿¡Quién más si no tú, maldita cuatro ojos!? —Levi perdía lentamente los estribos mientras daba pasos lentos hacia su dirección. —Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti, te despellejaré viva y usaré tu piel para hacer una chaqueta. —Amenazó peligrosamente.

—No creo que sea buena día, verás, la piel de los humanos no es muy práctica ya que se necesita endure-… ¡E-Espera, era broma!

Fastidiado de estar nuevamente en medio, Eren colocó una mano frente a Levi deteniéndolo en el acto.

—No sé cuál es el dicho problema del que están hablando pero no creo que sea tan grave como para hablarle de esa manera a Hanji-san. —Exclamó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Oi, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso estás del lado de ella? —Gruñó irritadamente al ver como _su_ pareja se ponía del lado contrario.

—No estoy del lado de nadie, es solo que esto no se resolverá con violencia.

—Hazle caso al chico, Levi. Sabe de lo que está hablando. —Intervino Hanji en un intento de salvar su preciado pellejo.

El trío estaba tan sumergido en la disputa, que no notaron la presencia de una cuarta persona en el marco de la puerta. Dicha persona se aclaró la garganta, ganándose la atención de todos.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero creo que pueden escucharlos desde el otro lado del castillo. —Habló una voz suave.

— ¿Y a ti quien te llamó? —Remarcó con enojo el mayor, volteando su rostro para fulminar al dueño de esa voz.

Al levantar la mirada hacia la puerta, la mente de Eren dejó de funcionar.

En el marco estaba…

_Levi._

¿Levi? Pero si Levi estaba aquí enfrente de él… a menos de que no fuera Levi.

Pero era imposible, alternó la mirada entre ambas figuras y se dio cuenta de que eran exactamente iguales. Mismo corte, mismas facciones, mismo color de piel, mismo color de ojos. La única diferencia visible era que uno de ellos parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien mientras que el otro tenía una expresión de lo más calmada.

— ¿L-Levi y… Levi? —Tartamudeó ante el hecho insólito que se desarrollaba delante sus ojos.

— ¿Ahora ves cual es la mierda que esa buena para nada hizo? —Gruñó el Levi que tenía delante.

—No es para tanto, oh vamos…—Se quejó la castaña que seguía detrás del, ahora, petrificado chico.

—Eren, si vienes podré explicarte lo que ocurrió. —Exclamó el Levi que estaba en el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida solo para él.

Habían dos Levi's, eran dos no solo uno.

Dos.

Eran dos.

—Dos Levi's…

Fue lo último que dijo Eren antes de que su vista se ennegreciera y su cuerpo dejara de responderle. Oh mierda, se iba a desmayar.

Muy tarde, ya se había desmayado ante la mirada horrorizada de todos los presentes.

/

/

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por ti, cuatro ojos de mierda.

—No es para tanto, solamente se desmayó.

—Pero se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza, Hanji.

—Tch, que fastidio.

—Shhh, está despertando.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que estuvieran prácticamente gritándole en el oído. Sus orbes comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, ignorando las punzadas en su cabeza debido al tremendo golpe que se dio al desmayarse repentinamente.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el cual habían dos Levi's. ¡Menuda broma! Eso era imposible y era por eso mismo que se recriminaba internamente al dejar que su mente le jugara ese tipo de cosas.

—Hanji-san… tuve un sueño raro en el que habían dos sargentos y uno de ellos quería matarte mientras el otro parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas…—Abrió los ojos por completo para mirar a su alrededor y casi volvía a desmayarse.

Frente a él estaban Hanji, Levi y… Levi.

— ¡Espera, Eren! No te desmayes, te explicaré lo que pasó. —Dijo rápidamente la científica al momento de tomarlo por los hombros para que no cayera contra el sofá en el que reposaba.

Eren se incorporó rápidamente y miró con sorpresa a las figuras iguales que eran Levi. Uno de ellos tenía el ceño fruncido y emitía un aura impaciente, mientras que el otro le miraba con calma y una diminuta sonrisa.

— ¿C-Cómo es que pasó esto? —Preguntó anonadado, posando su mirada en Hanji.

—Es una historia muy graciosa en verdad, verás, hace un tiempo que he estado investigando acerca de una forma en mejorar nuestro pelotón, en este caso los soldados de la legión del reconocimiento. Al principio todo esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza puesto que no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero después me di cuenta de que la respuesta había estado frente a mi todo este tiempo. —Apuntando a uno de los Levi's de la habitación, prosiguió. —Levi, él era la respuesta.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, mira. Levi es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero ¿qué es lo que lo hace serlo? Lo que intenté hacer fue aislar ese gen que le permitía aquella gran habilidad y destreza, para formar así un suero… un suero de "súper soldado" por así decirle. ¿Te imaginas como sería si todos fueran como él? ¡Hubiéramos ganado hace años contra los titanes!

—Sigo sin entender por qué hay dos Levi's…

—Oh si, lo olvidé. Surgió un pequeño gran problema… sabiendo que Levi no cooperaría con esto, decidí hacerlo sin decirle nada así que preparé una infusión y la colé en su té. Lamentablemente no logré separar ningún gen de su cuerpo, sino más bien su personalidad en dos personas…

— ¿Cómo que su personalidad? —Eren cada vez entendía menos y menos.

—Apúrate de una maldita vez, no tengo todo tu tiempo. —Maldijo el Levi con el ceño fruncido ante la atenta mirada de reproche de su contraparte.

—Ya voy, cielos. Para resumir esto, accidentalmente separé dos partes de su personalidad. El enano que acaba de hablar es la parte agresiva, imprudente y descontrolada de Levi, mientras que la parte que le mira como si fuera un idiota, es la parte serena, calmada y expresiva por así decirlo.

—Y… ¿Esto tiene solución? —Lentamente comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante la penetrante mirada que ambas partes le daban.

—No lo sé. —Sonrió desvergonzadamente la científica. —Pero no tardaré mucho en encontrarla, solamente tengo que hacer el procedimiento de la infusión al revés… creo.

— ¿¡No estás segura!? ¿P-Pero como se supone que los van a reconocer el uno del otro?

—No es difícil. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Uno de ellos parece estreñido y el otro como si estuviera en drogas. Pero si no es suficiente entonces uno será Levi y el otro Rivaille. La pronunciación lo es todo.

—Yo voy a ser Levi. —Habló duramente uno, como si de una competencia se tratara.

—En ese caso, seré Rivaille. —Dijo el otro sin mucha importancia. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Eren y decidió sentarse a su lado. —Lamento que todo esto te incomode. —Se disculpó con el castaño, tomando su mano.

—Eh, no… no es para tanto, los errores pasan…—Eren miraba curioso a Rivaille, era tan diferente a Levi. La forma en la que se expresaba era distinta e inclusive el tono de su voz era más suave de lo habitual.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Eren…—Susurró Rivaille con una sonrisilla en sus labios mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del menor quien no dejaba de verle sin saber que hacer realmente.

—Oi, aléjate de él, pedazo de mierda. —Iracundo al verse ignorado por ese par, Levi caminó hasta el otro extremo donde se sentaba Eren y jaló de su brazo, alejándolo así de Rivaille. —Él es MÍO. —Siseó remarcando la última palabra.

—El igual es mío, ¿acaso olvidas que somos una misma persona? —Rivaille tomó el otro brazo de Eren, jalándolo para sí. La molestia evidente en sus ojos.

—Y mis cojones una misma persona, lo habremos sido antes pero ahora cada quien tiene su propio cuerpo así que hacerte la mosquita muerta con Eren no te servirá de nada, él me pertenece y ese es el fin de la historia. —Jaló de nueva cuenta del brazo, en sus sueños dejaría que esa versión mariquita suya le quitara a Eren.

—Vamos, Levi. ¿Por qué siempre estás tan amargado? Tal vez si sonrieras más a menudo, no aterrarías a medio mundo. —Sonrió de medio lado, tirando de la extremidad del pobre chico para aferrarse a él. —Además, Eren me pertenece también.

— ¡Suéltalo!

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Te sacaré los putos ojos si no lo sueltas en este momento!

— ¡Inténtalo y haré lo mismo con tus dientes!

— ¡BASTA!

La voz de Eren resonó por toda la habitación, silenciado así al par que estaba prácticamente arrancándole los brazos.

—Parecen niños malcriados peleando por una tontería. —Eren se deshizo del agarre de ambos, sobando sus brazos con un poco de dolor. —Son hombres adultos, por el amor a Sina. Dejen de pelear por todo, porque además de ser adultos son parte de la misma persona. ¡Hanji-san diga algo!

Por su parte, Hanji anotaba furiosamente todo lo que había visto en una pequeña libreta—Fue un placer haber estado aquí y presenciar su reunión de amor, pero ahora estoy deseosa de comenzar la infusión con todo esto que vi. Después de todo tienen algo en común y eso eres tú, Eren. En fin, ¡adiós!

Dicho esto, la mujer salió corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro, dejando al castaño solo con un par de bestias a punto de matarse entre sí.

Soltó un suspiro fastidiado, masaLevido sus sienes para liberar tensión y fue ahí cuando sintió un jalón en su camisa. Volteó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro decaído de Rivaille.

— ¿Me odias? —Preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos con una expresión dolida.

Le miró por unos momentos para después desviar la mirada, derrotado. —No te odio, Rivaille. Jamás los haría. —Dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a mirarlo de nuevo.

Rivaille sonrió y se abalanzó contra él, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Qué lindo eres. —Susurró con una voz un tanto grave, provocando escalofríos en la columna vertebral del castaño.

— ¡Te dije que no lo tocaras! —Amenazó de nuevo Levi, aferrándose de igual manera al cuello de Eren y tratando de quitar al otro de encima. — ¿Tú tampoco me odias, verdad? —Preguntó seriamente, tomando la barbilla del chico y obligándolo a que le encarara.

—Claro que no, nunca. —Respondió ofendido por la pregunta.

—Bien. —Dicho esto, acortó la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios en un beso posesivo y húmedo, intentando marcarlo con sus dientes. Lamió el labio inferior del chico, succionándolo fervientemente para después morderle con lascivia.

—Eren, bésame a mi también. —Exigió la contraparte, tomando la quijada de Eren y separándolo bruscamente de Levi para posar sus labios sobre los ajenos. El beso de Rivaille era diferente, su manera era suave y abrasadora, queriendo tomar todo de él. Movía sus labios sensualmente contra los suyos, humedeciéndolos con su lengua.

Eventualmente el beso cesó, dejando a un Eren muy abochornado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y la confusión comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente, por lo que en un rápido movimiento se separó de ambos y caminó hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse.

—Y-Yo… necesito terminar con algunas cosas, así que los veré más tarde, uhm…si eso. A-Adiós. —Trastabilló con las palabras al ser víctima de la vergüenza. Su rostro le ardía y sabía que el sonrojo había descendido hasta su cuello.

Como pudo salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y huyendo rápidamente.

Levi y Rivaille le miraron marcharse sin detenerle, y una vez que se quedaron solos, la habitación se vio envuelta en un aura pesada.

—Mira lo que hiciste, idiota.

— ¿Lo que yo hice? Fuiste TÚ el que lo besó primero.

—Sí, porqué él es mío y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Nadie te dio el derecho de besarle.

—Me lo di yo mismo porque también puedo hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, hasta que Rivaille decidió romperlo con una… descabellada idea.

—Podríamos hacerlo los dos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Levi dirigió su atención hacia su contraparte, quien le miraba con un brillo extraño a los ojos.

—Escucha, sé que quieres hacerlo con Eren tanto como yo quiero, y en vista de que ninguno de los dos dejará que el otro tenga tiempo a solar con él, sugiero que lo hagamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué acaso eres retrasado? ¿Por qué piensas que aceptaría en hacer algo así? —Fingió repulsión ante la idea, pero su curiosidad había sido despertada.

—No te hagas el que no quiere, somos parte de la misma persona aunque digas que no. Quiero hacerlo con él, quiero besarlo y sentirlo. Me gusta, lo amo, al igual que tú lo haces, hace tres años que estamos juntos así que no veo porque esconder lo que quieres.

Al ver que Levi no respondía, Rivaille decidió continuar.

—Venimos del mismo lugar, pelear entre nosotros es estúpido. Eren nos ama, me ama a mí, te ama a ti y ama a lo que juntos formamos alguna vez. Hazlo por él.

Pasaron otros minutos en los cuales ninguno se dignó a decir algo.

Finalmente, la media sonrisa de Levi fue la suficiente respuesta que necesitaba.

/

/

A pesar del revoltijo de acontecimientos que habían tomado protagonismo durante la mañana, el resto del día continuó extrañamente sin pormenores. Eren decidió quedarse el resto del día en la habitación que compartía con Levi.

_Levi._

Su pecho se contrajo al recordar lo vivido, un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar el sonrojo que subió a su rostro. No iba a mentir y decir que los besos no le habían gustado, a decir verdad le habían gustado.

Y mucho.

Y era exactamente eso lo que le aterraba, era raro sentirse. Después de todo ellos seguían siendo Levi, pero la forma en la que chocaban les hacía verse como dos completos extraños para él. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual los evitaba encerrándose a sí mismo en el cuarto, ¿pero que más podría hacer? Tenía miedo de querer más de lo que podían ofrecerle.

El solo hecho de imaginar a ese par de cuerpos duramente trabajados mancillándolo, era suficiente para hacerle avergonzar por el resto de su vida.

—Eso está mal… y además no creo que a ninguno le guste la idea de "compartir" después de lo que vi. —Murmuró para sí mismo, tomando una de las almohadas de la cama y apretándola contra su pecho. —Extraño al sargento, quiero que regrese…

Su plan de sumergirse en la nostalgia se vio interrumpido por dos suaves golpeteos en la puerta. Alzando la vista rápidamente cual siervo en busca de su cazador, Eren tensó el cuerpo y decidió guardar silencio, con esperanzas de que creyeran que la habitación estuviera vacía y se marcharan.

—Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta. —Se pudo escuchar la voz tranquila de Rivaille del otro lado.

—Si no la abres entonces yo mismo la tumbaré. —Dijo otra voz más agresiva, Levi de seguro.

Sin más remedio que acatar las órdenes, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Titubeó un momento antes de abrirla y decidió que no había punto en evitar lo inevitable. Quitó el seguro, y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para dejar ver la mitad de su rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —Su pregunta fue respondida por otra, cosa que le molestó un poco.

Al ver que no tenía ninguna excusa como para decir que no, abrió la puerta y se alejó de esta para volver a su lugar en la cama.

—Solamente vinimos a disculparnos por nuestro comportamiento. —Rivaille se acercó hasta donde estaba y tomó lugar al lado izquierdo del castaño.

—Actuamos como un par de pendejos y no nos dimos cuenta de cómo te sentías. —Terminó Levi, sentándose al lado derecho de Eren.

El chico guardó silencio y meditó las palabras que habían dicho. En parte él también había actuado de una manera infantil al ignorarlos el resto de la mañana y no hablar directamente con ellos. Sintiéndose más culpable que antes, se cubrió el rostro avergonzado.

—No, yo también lo siento. —Susurró quedamente.

—Está bien, Eren, no es culpa tuya. —Le confortó la suave voz de Rivaille, tomando sus manos y alejándolos de su rostro.

—Es nuestra así que no te pongas de esa manera. —La voz áspera de Levi se hizo presente, colocando su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

—Queremos hacerte sentir mejor. —La una vez suave voz, se volvió ronca y tenuemente grave dando así a entender sus motivos ocultos.

Eren observó como el rostro de Rivaille se acercaba cada vez más y más, de la misma manera que sintió las manos de Levi colarse por sus costados y acariciarlo por sobre la tela. Sus pensamientos dejaron de fluir y sin más cerró los ojos, un calor sofocante invadiendo sus labios y un par de manos frías metiéndose debajo de su camisa.

Las sensaciones eran extrañas pero extremadamente placenteras. Rivaille le besaba con dulzura y avasallamiento, deleitándose con los suaves y carnosos labios que Eren le ofrecía. Prontamente su lengua hizo acto de aparición y lamió su labio inferior para después tomarlo entre sus dientes y halar de el sin brusquedad algunas.

Otro par de labios se hicieron presentes en el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo y mordisqueando ese órgano con lascivia para después descender y posarse sobre su cuello. El aliento húmedo y caliente chocando contra la piel sensible de su cuello y quijada.

Las manos de Levi alzaron su camisa para acariciar con más libertad todo su torso, el contraste frío de su piel contra su abdomen tibio provocaban que un sinfín de corrientes eléctricas atacaran su cuerpo. Mientras que con una mano acariciaba su vientre bajo, con la otra tomó entre su pulgar y dedo índice uno de los botones rosados que instantáneamente se irguieron a su tacto.

Jugueteó con este por largo rato, deleitándose con las pequeñas convulsiones que el cuerpo de Eren le proporcionaba. La mano que reposaba en su vientre descendió hasta llegar a la entrepierna del castaño, acarició el interior de uno de sus muslos y sin más preámbulos apretó con cierta rudeza la entrepierna de Eren.

Al sentir tal intromisión, los orbes turquesas se abrieron sorpresivamente y un gemido agudo escapó de sus labios sin poder hacer nada para retenerle. Aprovechando la situación, Rivaille introdujo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda y caliente que era la boca de su pareja. Tragó los gemidos que amenazaban con derramarse en cualquier momento y se dedicó a explorar su interior, lamiendo su paladar y buscando la lengua ajena.

Incapaz de pensar por sí mismo, Eren abrió sus labios para darle aún más paso a la lengua traviesa que buscaba la suya. Una lengua tímida encontró a otra que le buscaba furtivamente, enredándose así como si fueran un par de serpientes. Instintivamente, el menor le cedió la dominancia a Rivaille, dejando que jugueteara con su boca a su antojo. La saliva se acumulaba en sus labios y su cuerpo se encendía cada vez más, el calor haciéndose dolorosamente insoportable. La mano de Levi seguía abusando de su entrepierna, ahora despierta, sin ningún tacto. Acariciándola bruscamente y arrancándole gemidos que morían en la garganta de Rivaille.

—Suficiente, los ha besado por mucho tiempo. —Pudo escuchar la voz ronca y autoritaria de Levi en su oído.

Sintió sonreír a Rivaille dentro del beso y acto seguido se separó de sus labios, un fino hilo de saliva uniéndolos a ambos.

—Ponte de rodillas sobre la cama y encarame. —Gruñó Levi antes de separarse de él al igual que Rivaille.

Sin necesidad de ser ordenado dos veces, Eren subió sus dos piernas sobre la cama y se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Observó cómo ambos hombres le imitaban, quedando Rivaille detrás de él y Levi delante.

Sin aviso previo, unos labios invadieron su boca de una manera hambrienta y bruta. Los besos de Levi eran tan diferentes y jamás se cansaría de decirlo, la boca le atacaba sin descaro, mordisqueando a su antojo cada parte de él. Una lengua se hizo paso de nuevo entre sus labios y encontró la propia, tomándola y sometiéndola sin siquiera darle tiempo de pelear. Cual bestia le devoraba, deleitándose con los dulces sonidos que se acumulaban entre ambos.

Un par de manos le sostuvieron fuertemente de las caderas y fue atraído hacia atrás. Algo duro empujó contra su trasero y se dio cuenta de que no era más ni menos que la protuberante erección de Rivaille la que acariciaba sus nalgas aun cubiertas por la tela del pantalón. Comenzaron a embestirle por detrás, generando una fricción muy difícil de soportar y arrancando gemidos cada vez más obscenos de su garganta. Rivaille le mantenía fijamente en aquella posición, rotando y empujando su pelvis para que Eren pudiera sentirlo en la curvatura de su trasero.

Las emociones eran demasiadas, tantas sensaciones para un solo cuerpo. Estaba tan sumido en su propio nirvana que no notó el momento en el que Rivaille desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba junto con su ropa interior hasta donde sus rodillas permitían, liberando así su dolorosa hombría que pedía a gritos ser atendida. No fue hasta que sintió como sus nalgas eran abiertas, dejando al descubierto su rosada entrada.

—Pero mira que tenemos acá, un pequeño capullo implorando por ser llenado por algo grueso y duro. —Rivaille se relamió los labios al momento en que pasaba un dedo por el agujero que estaba a punto de ser abusado.

Eren separó sus labios de Levi al sentir como un dedo empujaba suavemente contra su entrada, pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto, la dura voz de Levi le interrumpió.

—Apóyate sobre tus codos, deja que Rivaille te vea bien. —Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro de Levi, quien le dio un último beso en los labios antes de tomar sus hombros e irlos bajando.

Eren se encontró así mismo apoyado sobre sus rodillas y codos, quedando así con la vista perfecta hacia la entrepierna de Levi. Desvió la mirada sonrojado al ver como un gran bulto sobresalía por la tela.

—Dime, Eren. — Rivaille continuó en el mismo tono.

Eren soltó un gemido y trató de mirar alrededor para averiguar lo que Rivaille planeaba, pero Levi fue más rápido y le retuvo la cabeza para que mirara directamente a su entrepierna. Su rostro estaba en llamas por la vergüenza y humillación mientras Rivaille separaba sus nalgas aún más y lo dejaba completamente expuesto, un sismo golpeando su cuerpo cuando un nudillo fue clavado en su entrada. Eren apretó sus dientes, negándose a gritar.

— ¿Alguna vez te han besado aquí?

— ¿Q-Qué? —Tartamudeó sin comprender realmente.

Rivaille bajó de la cama para colocarse de rodillas al pie de esta y tener el redondo trasero de Eren frente a sus ojos. La punta de sus pulgares presionaban contra el orificio de Eren, haciendo que su entrada se estirara. La respiración del castaño se engancha al momento en que algo tibio y húmedo se cuela entre los pulgares y entra.

Eren se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que es, pero ya no hay escape, no cuando Levi mantiene su cabeza sujeta firmemente y Rivaille estira la piel alrededor de su ano y le agrede con su lengua.

—N-no. _Ngh_. No-… _hah_… está ma-… mal…

Es un sentimiento completamente distinto cuando Rivaille estira una de sus manos entre sus piernas y acaricia sus testículos. No es suficiente para hacer que eyacule, sin embargo, lo es para convertir a Eren en un desastre obsceno. La mano de Levi se aflojó de su cabello, pasando por el lado de su cara para sujetar su barbilla y al momento de levantar la cabeza del castaño hacia arriba, notó como el rubor de sus mejillas y sus ojos nublados provocaban que su miembro se contrajera. Condujo a Eren de nueva cuenta sobre sus rodillas para así poder besarle con ímpetu.

La lengua de Rivaille se arremolina alrededor de la entrada de Eren y se sumergía reiteradas veces en su exótico sabor.

_Dentro y fuera._

_Dentro y fuera._

_Dentro y fuera._

Un ritmo que tenía las caderas de Eren meciéndose con su vaivén. El menor se aferró de la parte delantera de la camisa de Levi, y se preguntó débilmente por qué era el único que recibía el placer pero eso no era de suma magnitud, no cuando la lengua de Rivaille está embistiéndole su interior, tan duramente como la lengua de Levi que estaba en el interior de su boca.

Era extraño y nuevo, porque nadie, nadie le había hecho eso antes y también está el hecho de que son Rivaille y Levi los que hacen estas cosas por él; dos hombres, no sólo uno. Aunque alguna vez fueron uno solo.

Su situación estaba lejos de ser normal.

Sus pensamientos se vieron descarrilados de nuevo porque la lengua se había ido y en su lugar un dedo resbaladizo se coló en su interior. Todo esto había sido planeado, pensó con enojo y vergüenza el chico de los ojos turquesa. Rivaille había traído un pequeño frasco de lubricante escondido en su pantalón y era por eso que su dedo se deslizó con tanta facilidad.

Eren enterró su rostro en el cuello de Levi, murmurando un mantra de _"sí"_ y _"más"_. Otro dedo se unió al primero y comenzó a tijeretear su entrada sin esperar ni un minuto más, por su parte, Eren sintió como sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar. No duró mucho puesto que Rivaille esperó demasiado tiempo, por lo que de la nada siente como algo mucho más grande, algo mucho más grueso y más caliente se frota contra su ano. Eren levanta sus caderas en un esfuerzo por empalarse a sí mismo en el falo de Rivaille, pero un golpe en su muslo provoca que suelte un gritito. La punta es empujada hacia su interior, espesa y húmeda y Eren la quiere clavada en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Por favor…—Se quejó, desesperado por ser destruido.

—Mm. —Rivaille tarareó con una respiración entrecortada. Es conocido por su paciencia, por su autocontrol, pero está a nada de penetrar a Eren y eso volvería loco a cualquiera. —Quiero oírte suplicar con esa linda voz tuya.

—P-Por favor…—Repitió Eren, con el rostro bañado de carmín. ¿Cuánto más humillación tiene que sufrir para que se apiaden de él?

—Eso no es suficiente. —Habló de pronto la voz de Levi, cargada completamente de éxtasis.

Este tomó su rostro y le separó de su cuello para así hacer que le mirara directamente a los ojos. —Vamos, Eren. —Murmuró pesadamente contra sus labios en un tono de voz que él conocía perfectamente.

—Por favor. —Exhaló, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Levi, porque este le miraba como si fuera la cosa más atractiva que jamás haya visto. Su corazón latió dolorosamente en el interior de su pecho, su estómago se retorció en todo tipo de nudos, porque Levi se mira tan apasionado con el calor en su mirada y la necesidad en su rostro. —Necesito-…—Eren lloriqueó mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás. —Te necesito. Métemelo. Fóllame duro. Por favor.

—Buen niño, Eren.

No estaba seguro de quien fue la persona que dijo eso pero Rivaille estaba empujando su miembro en su interior, centímetro por centímetro. Sintiendo como su aliento se escapa de sus pulmones, no puede evitar sollozar de placer. Las estocadas eran lentas pero certeras, enterrándose cada vez más con cada penetración. Rivaille le sostenía fuertemente de las caderas con cada empuje que cada, su miembro hinchado saliendo una y otra y otra vez de aquella entrada que le envolvía endemoniadamente bien.

Tan estrecha.

Tan caliente.

No podía detenerse, el interior de Eren se sentía tan bien que jamás quería parar. El sonido de piel chocando contra piel llenó la habitación, junto con los jadeos insensatos del menor.

—S-Sí, así, Rivaille, _más_… _¡Ah!_ Oh dios… _ngh_…—De sus labios se derramaban impúdicos sonidos, sonidos que fueron acrecentados al bajar la mirada y toparse con una excitante escena.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron ligeramente al ver como Levi se masturbaba fuertemente, sintiéndose atrevido y queriendo que todos formaran parte del acto sexual. Bajó su torso hasta quedar a cuatro como estaba anteriormente, y sin decir ni una palabra más, detuvo la mano de Levi y ganándose una mirada ensombrecida por parte de este.

—Hazlo, Eren. — Rivaille le anima, deteniéndose para darle tiempo.

Eren envolvió sus labios alrededor del glande de Levi, y cuidadosamente introduce lo que cabe en el interior de su boca, pero casi se atraganta cuando Rivaille le embiste de nueva cuenta.

Lágrimas mojan las esquinas de sus ojos sin embargo no se detiene. Pronto tanto su recto como su boca están siendo duramente penetrados. Levi le sostiene firmemente de su cabello mientras arremete en el interior de boca, arrancándole gemidos roncos.

— ¿Te gusta, eh? Tener tus dos agujeros siendo follados al mismo tiempo. Eres insaciable, joder. Abre más la boca, si, así.

El castaño obedece y estira su quijada lo más que puede, ignorando el ardor. Se concentraba en respirar por la nariz, dejando que abusaran deliciosamente de su cuerpo de aquella forma. En una de las estocadas, Rivaille golpeó su próstata haciendo que gritara en placer absoluto y por ende, sacando el miembro de Levi de su boca.

—Cambio, es mi turno de destrozarle el culo. —Gruñó Levi, bombeando su erección flojamente.

—Siempre tan elocuente con las palabras. —Sonrió Rivaille, dando un par de estocadas más antes de salir del interior de Eren, que, al momento que ambos cuerpos le abandonaron, cayó contra la cama, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que sabía era que había sido volteado y ahora estaba de espaldas contra la cama. Levi acomodado entre sus piernas y alineando su miembro en la entrada rojiza de su cuerpo.

Si las embestidas de Rivaille eran duras, las de Levi iban a destrozarle.

Metía y sacaba su miembro con fiereza y pasión, haciendo que el menor gritara y llorara por más y más.

—Levi… más, _ah_… n-no pued-… _¡ngh!_ —Gimoteó agudamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Levi encontrara su próstata y abusara de ella.

—Maldita sea, Eren. N-No te aprietes así. —Maldijo por lo bajo, disfrutando de la calidez que las paredes internas del chico le ofrecían.

—Ne, Eren.

Eren volteó el rostro a un lado y fue presentado con la erección de Rivaille. Sin chistar ni un momento, la tomó con una mano y la engulló todo lo que esa posición le permitía. Era algo difícil ya que continuamente se movía de arriba hacia abajo debido a las fuertes embestidas que el salvaje de Levi le estaba dando. Pasó su lengua por la longitud, mordisqueando el glande y formando círculos antes de succionarlo cual dulce.

—Mm… si, Eren… que bueno niño. Pero es una lástima con lo mucho que quería venirme en tu interior.

—Y quien dijo que no puedes. —Habló la voz entrecortada de Levi, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Eren mientras arremetía sin piedad.

Levi dejó de moverse y tomó uno de los brazos de Eren para jalarlo hacia, recostándose en la cama con el muchacho tembloroso sobre él. Todo esto sin salirse de él.

— ¿Qué esperas? Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

— ¿Eh?

_No estarán pensando en…_

La piel de Eren se erizó al sentir como algo empujaba contra su entrada, llena del miembro de Levi que se rehusaba a salir.

— ¡N-No! ¡¿Qué hacen, están locos?! Es imposi-…_¡Ahh!_ —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando sin ninguna delicadeza, la punta de la erección de Rivaille se introdujo de nuevo.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla, su ceño se frunció y mordió su labio inferior para no dejar salir ningún hipido.

—Shh, tú puedes hacerlo. Se sentirá muy bien dentro de poco. —Le calmaba Levi, repartiendo besos por su rostro y atrapando sus labios dulcemente.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos miembros estaban clavados hasta lo más profundo, su entrada expandiéndose sorprendentemente para darle espacio al nuevo invitado.

Las embestidas comenzaron lenta y tortuosamente, cuando uno salía, el otro entraba. De esa manera era más fácil y se deslizaban sin dificultad. El dolor tardó más de lo normal en irse, pero eventualmente el ardor se disipó dando lugar a una sensación distinta.

El castaño no podía creer el hecho de tener dos miembros en su interior, abriéndose paso y destrozándole. Le encantaba esa sensación, se sentía tan lleno, tan bien. Le follaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, y le aprisionaban entre sus cuerpos duros y sudados, llenándole del aroma tan característico de su sargento.

Su próstata irritada recibía una y otra vez las embestidas, haciendo que Eren llorara y gimiera de placer cual zorra en celo. Rivaille le abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura mientras mordía y lamía su cuello, y por su parte, Levi le tomaba fuertemente de las nalgas y besaba sus abusados labios a rienda suelta. Sin poder soportarlo más, su estómago formó un nudo y se vino contra el estómago de Levi, pero esto no hizo que se detuvieran. Y la hipersensibilidad de su cuerpo después de haber eyaculado solamente le hizo sollozar más

El calor era demasiado, no podía respirar. Ambos cuerpos se contrajeron y las embestidas se volvieron erráticas hasta que sintió como dos chorros de líquido caliente se disparaban en su interior, llenándolo por completo y provocando que algo de eso se escurriera por sus piernas y muslos. Ambos hombres se quedaron en su interior hasta que ninguna gota salió más de ellos.

Eren volvió a desmayarse por segunda vez en el día.

/

/

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso ya era de noche? Se despertó y abrió los ojos, pero al momento de tratar de sentarse, un horrible dolor en su espalda baja le hizo detenerse.

Oh.

Ahora recordaba.

Su mirada se enrojeció por completo al recordar todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Estaba a punto de gritar de la vergüenza cuando sintió algo removerse a su lado. Volteó la mirada y se sorprendió de solo ver a una persona.

No dos.

Solo una.

— ¿Sargento? —Preguntó tímidamente, acercándose a la figura.

—Quien más, mocoso. —Le respondió una voz gruñona.

No enojada.

No suave.

Sino gruñona.

— ¡Levi eres tú! —Sonrió felizmente, abalanzándose sobre él y llenándole el rostro de besos. —Te extrañé tanto, volviste a la normalidad. ¡Hay que decirle a Hanji-san!

—Pero ahora no, Eren. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó y tal vez no quiero ni hacerlo. —Suspiró cansado, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eren y atrayéndolo más así. —Mañana le diremos, ahora duerme.

—Levi.

— ¿Hmm?

—Te amo.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse a Eren sonriéndole dulcemente y apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Un sentimiento cálido se expandió por todo su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo también te amo, Eren.

Al final, la cura de Hanji no fue necesaria. Ella alegó que Levi volvió a la normalidad gracias al "verdadero amor".

Levi tuvo que ser retenido por cinco soldados para que no despellejara viva a la científica.

* * *

NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA(¿) Ay dios mío, fue un milagro haber podido terminar esto porque mañana comienzan mis exámenes finales finales y akjdnakjdakj X'D

En fin, la doble penetración es real, y está entre nosotros, qué. NO ME PUDE RESISTIR, LO SIENTO –llora-

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo un trío y quedó muy raro X'D trataré de mejorar ;u;

El siguiente será de fem!eren así que eso implica sexo heterosexual, les aviso por si no les gusta y se lo salten uvu

Les agradecería si me dieran más ideas de experimentos ;u; asdasdasd muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los amo muchooooooo, que bellos todos ustedes ;A;

Y sobre instinto, pronto lo voy a actualizar, solo necesito terminar con algunas cosas y listooo +u+

Que tengan un gran día ^u^


End file.
